namas'cray
by Miss Ivy Kitten Wonder
Summary: Tameenas fate leads her to Skyrim, searching for a woman long tought lost. This story starts when she meets Argis and his sister Frieda in Markarth. Rated M for rape, violence and language!
1. New Day, Bad Day

**Hello everyone!**

 **I really hope I won't butcher this! :S I just restarted writing again and still have my fair share of insecurities and problems, which makes me appreciate every critique I can get. I am also no english mothertongue, so if you see errors of any kind, please let me know!**

 **And now, without further delay, please have fun and I really hope you enjoy it!**

 _Skyrim and it's characters do not belong to me, the only one that I am allwed to call mine are the characters I added into!_

* * *

He knew the moment he woke up that the coming day would be a disaster. And there he was, standing in front of his Jarl Igmund of Markarth listening to his rant about Argis' job in the guard being over for good.

"The service you did for us was great, Argis, and you defended the city many times and kept our man together. But since the Forsworn incident in the mountains you haven't been the same. And the men also need someone.. unhindered to teach them, and you are not fairing too well with your situation." , he babbles. Argis knows that his Jarl is embarrassed, and that he would not take him off his position if it wasn't for the Thalmor and the Silver-Bloods who are not exactly his earnest supporters.

"But I want to make you another offer, if you are willing to stay in my service.", Igmund continues, and with a nod of the warrior he just continues.

"We will soon have a new Thane in Markarth and I would like to propose this position to you."

The tall warrior freezes. That would make him a Housecarl. And that means that he would most likely be either a babysitter for some nobleman who needs 'protection' from the people he wronged or someone who will barely be home ever, an adventurer, and he will be the housesitter and cleaninglady for their estate. 'What a rosy future.', he thinks to himself.

However, his younger sister makes it impossible to say no to the job offer, for he is responsible for her wellbeing too. Thalos knows he would have rather become an adventurer himself than becoming a nanny for either house or nobleass.

But Frieda is unmarried and just came off age, trying to help making a living with cooking and cleaning for the nobles or as a waitress in the Silver-Blood Inn, when Kleppr and Frabbi can afford it or one of them has fallen ill again. In the moment she cleans the house of the Silver-Bloods themselves two times a week and works in the tavern five days. Today is a cleaning and waitress day.

He looks at the Jarl and nods, grumbling a thanks and turning around to leave.

"Argis, I am really sorry..", the Jarl tries to say again, but he just waves it away and walks out of the palace and to the place he lives with his sister. She was still home, her work not starting for another two hours, and serves him a scarce breakfast when he sits at their table, sighing and his head buried in his hands. At least that work is equally well paid, if only the taxes of the damn Silver-Bloods wouldn't have been so horrendous.

"So, what did the Jarl want? Did you finally get a promotion?", Frieda smiles at him. "The opposite, sister. He fired me from the guard."

"What? He can't do that..! How will we live from now on...? ... Alright, we can do that. I will make sure, we won't starve, I promise you!", she argues.

"Calm down, Frieda. He gave me the job as a housecarl for the probably-soon-to-be Thane.", he says, grinning at her shocked face. "But, you hate this kind of job, brother. Why did you accept it?"

"Well, because we need the money, it is an easy job after all, and it is a safe job. We will always have food, and maybe when I'm lucky I won't die of boredom too soon."

They talk about the recent developments and also about the gossip in town about the group that fled the Cidhna Mine the two months ago. Frieda heard complaining from the Silver-Bloods that the "nosey woman" as they call the outsider, is still not found. She was down there for two days and suddenly all the inmates fled. Most of them forsworn. Argis sincerely dislikes the forsworn, for it was one of their traps that cost him his eye the foregoing winter.

Soon, Frieda had to leave for work and Argis went on a walk outside of the city from which he won't return for several coming hours.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Tameena

_Skyrim and it's characters do not belong to me, the only one that I am allwed to call mine are the characters I added into!_

* * *

Tameena reached Markarth at sunset – finally. She was trying to avoid dragons and the forsworn for two days now and is relieved when she finally sees the gate.

She really likes this place, even though she already saw the Cidhna Mine from the inside – and escaped it. She only enters the place disguised or at least always wearing a hood. But if it wasn't for the damned Silver-Bloods the people wouldn't even care for her presence. The people of Markarth are rather private with their own lives – and leave her alone too, which ultimately made this her favourite place in whole Skyrim. It is a place where she can just be herself, and just is a random someone to the others. Only some guards and Kleppr – and the Jarl – know her name, and even they usually keep their distance to her private life.

Her history itself is rather interesting – and highly guarded and hidden. She was a guard of the royal family of Valenwood, who was also the family who adopted her when she was just a baby. They raised her, educated her and integrated her into their lives as if she was one of their own. Even though they were not related by blood, the love for each other runs deep. They consider Tameena their daughter and sister, and their commandant since she became the head of the royal personal guard.

Therefore, her parents are king Tuuragar and queen Nimrael, and her brothers the crown prince Engair and prince Thandil, and her sister Niolifin.

Tameena and Niolifin are around the same age, while Thandil is three years older and Engair five. They are all pretty close and their family hold has always been a happy place when they've all been together.

But then the Thalmor came, stole, manipulated and left it a broken up. They stole Engair's fiancée, a noble woman called Aneileth, who was as kind and soft-hearted as she was beautiful, and as fierce as an arrowhead. They manipulated the people to think it was Tameena who murdered her, wanting to become queen herself. And even though Engair knows what happened, he has not been the same since.

And so Tameena left, searching Tamriel for the tracks of the woman she just refuses to believe dead. And she followed the tracks to Skyrim, where she was captured at the border and lost her memories for sometime before it recovered itself just a few months earlier. Meanwhile she became the queen of the underground, trying to make her peace with her fate as dragonborn and hiding from the face of Tamriel as much as she could. Pure instinct on her part for that decision.

And so she became Guild Master in Riften, Herald in Whiterun, Arch Mage in Winterhold, Leader of the Dawnguard warriors and Brotherhood Second in Falkreath. And also Thanes in Morthal, Falkreath, Solitude, Whiterun, Riften and Windhelm. And now she works on becoming a Thane in Markarth, which is almost done. She finally got the shield Igmund wanted. Blasted Hagravens! And she stands in the favour of quite a few Deadra too.

And meanwhile she was using all her contacts to find the track of Aneileth again. Therefore she is in constant contact with Serana and Karliah who are her biggest help in that problem, and also Babette sometimes, for she goes places, where most people cannot.

And she finally found a home for herself in Skyrim: Vlindrel Hall. She adores the place. It is high up in the city and also kind of separated from the busy ways. It is made of stone and she finally feels comfortable enough to stay longer than just two weeks. And it is the farthest place away from Ulfric Stormcloak. She sincerely supports his idea of Skyrim, but despises his racism deeply. And he tries to court her, which she doesn't like in the least.

Not only because her life will be cut short with a real high possibility, but also because he is just not right for her.

Her first stop in Markarth is the Inn to greet her friends and to drink some well earned mead. She takes a place at the bar, silently talking and joking with Kleppr.

After a while she notices the young girl waiting the tavern that night. She seems fairly young, and so she asks Kleppr about her:

"Say, friend, who is that pretty youngling you have working here tonight?"

"Hah, that girl is young Frieda. She is the younger sister of a guardsman here and celebrated her 18th winter just a few months ago. She wants to help him earn their living, and so she works here when Fribba and I can afford it.", he explains.

"That is fairly nice of you, old friend.", Tameena comments smiling.

But something seemed off with the girl, and so she observes her closer. And she is not the only one. A man sitting next to the fireplace doesn't take his eyes off her even a second. And the woman also notices that the closer she is to him, the clumsier, more insecure and paler the young woman gets.

That smug grin on the man's face makes Tameena unexplainably angry, for she has seen this behaviour before. He had laid his hands on her.

When Frieda is almost next to her Tameena can see her shaking.

Abruptly she sets her mug down and stomps out of the Inn, racing to her house, changing clothes and packing her backpack for a nice short journey to Boethias' shrine, disguised as a woman in need of a man who knows how to wield a sword.

Clothed as such she soon re-enters the tavern, winking to Kleppr whose raised eyebrows almost break through the roof and signing him to keep silent of her acknowledgement. Luckily he understands and treats her like a newcomer to the tavern.

She rents a room loudly (having a note hidden inside which says that the money should please go to Frieda later) and complains about her upcoming journey to a shrine rather far away and that she still looks for a swordsman to come with her. After a while, said staring man came over to her, attracted by her weak image and the possibility to increase his macho-one.

As soon as they seal the deal to meet up at sunrise at the carriage outside the gates, he leaves to prepare his backpack. Frieda looks at her wide-eyed and tries to signal her not to do it.

But then a man enters, who Tameena has never seen before. He is broad shouldered and tall, his longer blond hair kept in warriors style and his body language talking loudly about his abilities and power. But the most striking feature he carries is the scars on his face. Around his left eye, leaving it blind and milky, they stand out as rather fresh on his relatively light skin.

Tameena could not look away, until he feels her stare and looks back. And for the first time since she entered Skyrim she blushed. Shocked by her own reaction she almost missed his eyes wandering further to the other young woman, which immediately came to him when she saw him. They seemed close.

"Of course, she is a beauty. I see the appeal. But of course that is it.", she thinks to herself. He looks worried at the smaller woman, and Tameena decides to leave. Paying for the drink and waving a last time to Kleppr, she leaves the tavern. Just a few hours left to the sunrise. She will make sure that man never touches her again.

After she waved to Kleppr, Argis eyes followed that woman to the door and out of it. She was dressed as a commoner, a woman who could not defend herself, her hair carefully braided and taken care of. But a closer look betrays that image: she is extremely trained and her toned body speaks a language of battle and wears an always-ready stance. She was definitely not the woman she tries to represent.

But his sisters' behaviour worries him more. She is nervous, clumsy even. Something had happened, and he tries to get out of her what exactly.

A few minutes later Kleppr comes over to them, putting the mug down in front of Argis and giving the moneybag to Frieda, who looks puzzled. "What does that mean, Kleppr?", her brother asks in her stead.

"That woman who just left is a friend of mine. She asked me to give the money she presumably gave to me for a rented room to Frieda."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know why, and it is her business, isn't it? All I know is that she will not miss the money and she is a friend, so I do as she asks. I don't know why she even asked that moron to accompany her tomorrow. But well, I guess that is also not my business after all, is it?", he answers and turns around, cleaning up the bar for the night.

Argis' mind races. Who is that woman? And by the nine why does she behave like that?


	3. The Farce of a smile to a foul taste

_Skyrim and it's characters do not belong to me, the only one that I am allwed to call mine are the characters I added into!_

* * *

Tameena travels to Windhelm via cart, together with the man of the tavern. His name is Lotek, and he is full of himself as she soon realizes. But she keeps her facade, making smalltalk and leaving him in the feeling, that he is smarter and more powerful than her.

Two days later they finally reach Windhelms stables - and not a minute too early, for she is slowly running out of patience.

They travel on by foot, but that also just keeps them three more hours and so they arrive at the shrine in the afternoon of the second day after they left Markarth.

She leads him up to the stake of the ritual.

"Oh, could you please check this stake for me? I need to use it for the ritual, but I don't know if it is safe enough!", she whines, batting her lashes at him a few times.

"Oh, Sweetie, of course I will. I can do everything you want in a record speed!", he shows off.

And then, as soon as he steps into the circle, the magic glues him to the stake. And Tameena can finally drop the farce. Sighing she turns around to their packs, quickly changing out of the dress into some leather pants and a black linen blouse, tying her daggers to her waist and unpacking her arrows and her ebony bow. His eyes grow wider as he watches her, starting to understand what is happening. She is no damsel in distress, and she certainly does not want anything bedroom related with him either. And coward as he is, he tries to get away. When she finally turns around and sees him struggling with the magic, she laughs dryly.

"Oh, don't try it, big boy. We're at the shrine of Boethia, you won't get away, trust me."

"By Kynareth, who are you?!", he half screames at her.

"My name is Tameena, as I already told you... But there is more. Are you sure you want to hear it all? It will be the last thing your raping ass ever hears."

He grows even more pale. She knows. And he is terrified. All the other times he got away untouched, but this time he was in deep trouble.

"Well, I thought so. All you need to know is that I slay dragons for a living. I certainly don't need a pimpf like you to protect me. You are here because I require a human sacrifice to get in contact with her. And who would be better than a disgusting character as yourself?"

"MY FAMILY WILL THROW YOU INTO THE CIDHNA MINE!" he tries a last time to stun her.

"They could. Last time I was out after two days, so that is no threat to me, boy."

And the dagger of sacrifice finds his heart.

* * *

She wears her pack with the Mail of Boethia over her shoulders a few days later when she returns back to Markarth.

Grinning to herself she enters and climbs the stairs up to her home. Finally, a few days off.

She bathes and dresses herself again to go to the tavern, this time with a hood again. She sits at the bar, and Kleppr of course can't keep quiet about her play the other night.

"So, what was that all about, woman?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.", she grins at him mischievously.

"Fine, fine, keep your secrets.. but I guess the people here will sooner or later want to know about it. I take it, you did return alone."

"Aye, I did. His people will receive post the next few days, I presume. But I just lost sight on him, I don't know what happened."

"Sneaky woman!", he exclaims laughing, and then they return to their usual banter. He asks about her adventures and she happily obliges and tells the most breathtaking stories. Frieda came in some time later, greeting Kleppr in good spirits and smiling and joking with their customers. Tameena smiles to herself in earnest and through talking with Kleppr, she doesn't notice Argis stepping in again, too. He sits at the fireplace this time, talking to another warrior and scanning the people from time to time. And then he recognizes her, sitting at the bar, in a far more fitting clothing this time, trying to stay hidden in her hood. His sister told him that Lotek touched her inappropriately and that she was terrified of him, which is why he stayed in her reach as much as possible lately. She also told him, that the man departed together with exactly that woman sitting at the bar and chatting idly with the bartender right now.

He suddenly is highly alerted, watching the people more seriously. Frieda notices her brother's state of alert and grows a bit more nervous too, looking in the people's faces more carefully. She stands at the bar right next to Tameena and Kleppr, but then she looks closer at the woman's face and everything insider her drops.

It's her.

And when she is back, he will be too. While panic rises in her and freezes her in place another thing happens:

a man storms into the tavern and towards Frieda, waving with a piece of paper and piercing the young woman with his furious stare.

"YOU BITCH! It's your fault! You dare say these horrible things about my son, while I know you asked the dark ones to kill him!", he rages, pinning a confused and still panicked Frieda to the bar before anyone can react.

He reaches for his dagger, thoughts about all consequences thrown overboard, attempting to stab her.

"What, I did noth... AAAH!", she screams as he swings down.

KLANK

Tameenas dagger blocks his effectively, kicking him in the legs leaving him to stumble, fastening his arms behind his backs and effectively disarming him. She keeps him locked against the wall, several feet away from Frieda, face forward.

"Don't you dare touch her.", she snarls in his ear.

"She did the ritual of the dark brotherhood! She needs to be punished! She killed my son, that stupid bitch!"

"She did no such thing. A contract with us was not necessary to kick his raping ass to the afterlife.", she whispers into his ear.

Panicking he tries to free himself, but he doesn't stand a chance against her grip. "Don't you dare to ever oppose to her again. Your son deserved what he got. Grieve him, but he won't come back. I prayed for his soul, but this won't be any consolation for you, I'm sure.", she continues coldly whispering.

When she lets go of his arm he spins around, attempting to fight her, but freezes in place when he looks her in the face.

Her eyes bore into his, and he slowly goes backwards and finally turns around and runs.

The Inn is as silent as if there would not be a person in it at all, even the breathing quieted down rapidly. Frieda still stands frozen at the bar, her eyes almost popping out of her face. Tameena sits back down, grabbing her mug and looking at Kleppr, calmly.

"Where were we? Ah yes, Saarthal.", she says and continues her story to Kleppr. The others all getting the signal and continue with whatever they were doing before.

Argis still watches the ominous woman out of the side of his eyes while walking over to his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder in a protective stance. Frieda relaxes visibly, knowing he is close by, and finally finds the courage to speak.

"H-how did you do that?", she blurts out. Tameena and Kleppr both turning their heads to the young woman.

"How did I do what?"

"How did you block the d-dagger, how could you react so fast?", she blushes, feeling like a loud brat.

"I trained for most of my life how to fight. His movements were rather loud actually, and comparing to what I fight usually his arm strengths equals a kitten.", Tameena grins at the girl, watching her mouth open to gape. She catches herself after a few seconds, and asks the other question that weighs heavy on her mind.

"What about L-Lotek, is he really... dead? I did not perform any ritual, I swear..!", she starts to ramble. Tameena just raises her hand, motioning her to let her talk instead.

* * *

Frieda watches Tameena's eyes wander her face, keeping silent until the other she gets her answer. Her brothers fingers on her shoulder grew tense with that question, and he also awaited the answer impatiently.

"I think he really is dead, yes. And of course you did not perform that ritual, that was pure imagination from that old haggard. I mean, you would have been right to do so, he was an ass, but you didn't."

"How would you know?"

The warrior maiden just quirks a small smile at the woman. When it was clear that there is no answer this time, Frieda asks something else.

"Why did you travel with him? You certainly don't need anyone to protect you, after all.."

"I took him because he had hurt you."

Frieda's eyes grow big, breath catching in her throat and only Argis' presence keeps her from shaking up. "How did you know?!", she whispers mortified.

"I knew the look on your face when I saw you these days ago. And I also knew the look on his. He did not deserve that kind of power over anyone, not with a heart and a mind as ugly as his. A man who doesn't know how to handle a woman is a coward, and rather weak. And his actions spoke of this rather loudly and impossible to oversee. It made me sick to my stomach to see his sly face. He needed to be taken away – especially from you, as soon as possible."

"Where did you take him...?"

"Are you really sure you want to know?" Tameena asks, cocking her head to the side and one eyebrow rising up dramatically.

"I... yes. I think...", Frieda looks uncertain.

"Better not, then."

"You could tell me. I would really like to know whether I will ever have the chance to lay _my_ fists on _him_." Argis says quietly. His eyes are studying the woman's face intently, and he knows that she will see the rage in his eyes immediately if she would look at him. And so she does. Frieda reaches up to touch the hands of him, also realizing his fury from his voice and trying to calm him down. "Brother.." she starts.

He just shakes his head at her.

Tameena had no intention to tell him anything he wouldn't need to know, but now their relation told her otherwise.

Her brothers killed the man who tried to touch her without even the blink of an eye. It is the same rage she sees in Argis' eyes now that she felt so many years ago in her brothers actions.

She stands up, rounding Frieda and going on her tiptoes to whisper very close to his ear: "Shrine of Boethia".

When she sinks back to her heels, taking a few steps back, she watches his face go from shocked to relieved to furious and last to almost hysterical. He laughs loudly, a deep rumble falling from his mouth like thunder would from the sky. Frieda and Kleppr look at him as if he lost his senses and Tameena smirks widely at his amusement.

"Fine, woman. I'll be satisfied with that.", he laughs.

Tameena then pays for her mead, telling Kleppr some news that let the laughter almost stuck in Argis' throat. "I'm off, Kleppr. The Jarl needs his blasted shield back.. wish me luck that maybe the housecarl he'll assign me will know how to fight properly and don't need protection from me instead." Waving she leaves the Inn.

When the door closes behind the warrior, Frieda just looks up to the shaken face of her brother. A minute goes by, and even though he still wears a frown, and a quiet smile spreads on his face.


End file.
